iiafandomcom-20200214-history
Season 5 Injury Report
Players Currently Injured Players Currently Suspended Players returned from injury * Loan Sharks- ''Fletcher Donovan- Calf Laceration- Out 4 Games- Returns Game 10 * ''Slithering Snakes- ''Desmond Morris- Sprained Ankle- Out 4 Games (Would be 8, reduced by coach specialty)- Returns Game 10 * ''Toxic Slappers- ''Frederik von Bahnhoffer- Violation of the League's Substance Abuse Policy - Out 5 Games- Returns Game 11 * ''Badonkadonks- ''Reggie Oduya- Seperated Shoulder- Out 5 Games- Returns Game 11 * ''Tyrants- ''Mohomed Abdul Wali- Fractured Jaw - Out 6 Games- Returns Game 12 * ''Russians- ''Yousef Hiob- Undisclosed Illness- Out 1 Game- Returns Game 12 * ''Communists- ''Florentino Orosco- Intent to Injure Vladislav Federov- Out 6 Games- Returns Game 12 * ''Bullworms- ''Jere Kalidas- Fractured Forearm- Out 7 Games- Returns Game 13 * ''Ice Chickens- ''Vladislav Federov- Concussion- Out 7 Games- Returns Game 13 * ''Loan Sharks- ''Alexander Hutchinson- Shin Bruise- Out 2 Games- Returns Game 13 * ''Zamboners- Mick O' Callahan- Shin Bruise- Out 2 Games- Returns Game 13 * Slithering Snakes- ''Johan Lemieux- Strained Quadricep- Out 2 Games (Would be 4, reduced by coach abiity)- Returns Game 13 * ''Comrades- ''Henrik Hasek- Double Groin Pull- Out 4 Games- Returns Game 15 * Communists- Otto Zeitman- Violation of League's Media Policy- Out 5 Games- Returns Game 16 * ''Badonkadonks- ''Batu the Lemur King- Fractured Forearm- Out 6 Games- Returns Game 17 * ''Iceballers- ''Palash Malhotra- Collarbone Fracture- Out 6 Games- Returns Game 17 * ''Bomb Throwers- Janis Gudlevskis- Overslept, missed Game- Out 1 Game- Returns Game 17 * Ice Chickens- ''Ryder Smyth- Severe Muscle Cramping- Out 2 Games- Returns Game 18 * ''Tyrants- Sander van Dijk- Facial Laceration- Out 3 Games- Returns Game 19 * Russians- ''Yousef Hiob- Strained Quadricep- Out 5 Games- Returns Game 21 * ''Loan Sharks- ''Brin Madoc- Back Spasms- Out 5 Games- Returns Game 21 * ''Ball Smackers- ''Svanhildr Gunnar- Violation of the League's Substance Abuse Policy- Out 5 Games- Returns Game 21 * ''Nunchucks-'' Vincent Labarburusso- Concussion- Out 7 Games- Returns Game 23 * ''Tyrants-'' Sander van Dijk- Flu Like Symptoms- Out 1 Game- Returns Game 27 * ''Loan Sharks- ''Fletcher Donovan- Bone Bruise- Out 2 Games- Returns Game 28 * ''Bullworms-'' Amare Bryant- Facial Laceration- Out 3 Games- Returns Game 29 * ''Dictatorship- Kluadio Zvonimir- Calf Laceration- Out 4 Games- Returns Game 30 * Comrades- ''Jace Ndaye- Strained Quadriceps- Out 5 Games- Returns Game 31 * ''Badonkadonks- Akuman Jiayitta- Collarbone Fracture- Out 6 Games- Returns Game 32 * ''Toxic Slappers- ''Emerson Candlearia- Severe Muscle Cramps- Out 2 Games- Returns Game 33 * ''Bomb Throwers- ''Devin Simpkins- Suspended for Fighting a Fan- Out 7 Games- Returns Game 33 * ''Zamboners- ''Mick O' Callahan- Motorcycle Accident- Out 8 Games- Returns Game 34 * ''Communists-'' Raymond Vaynerchuk- Strained Groin- Out 3 Games- Returns Game 34 * ''Nunchucks- ''Vinicius Lucianius- Facial Laceration- Out 3 Games- Returns Game 34 * ''Dictatorship- ''Patrik Wiley- Severe Calf Strain- Out 3 Games- Returns Game 34 * ''Ball Smackers-'' Luis Rodriquez- Deep Shin Bruise- Out 4 Games- Returns Game 35 * ''Snakes- ''Jawon Brown- Concussion- Out 7, reduced to 4 Games by Coach, Returns Game 35 * ''Iceballers- ''Dion Venegas- Seperated Shoulder- Out 5 Games- Returns Game 36 * ''Russians-'' Yousef Hiob- Collarbone Fracture- Out 6 Games- Returns Game 37